


Hunter's Friends Find Out

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: Facebook, Fluffy, M/M, Outsiders POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt taken from the little huntbastian things blog: Hunter’s friends are in shock. Not because Hunter not even remotely bi-curious Clarington has a boyfriend. Nope, they are cool, even with the fact that the same dude that made them train like they were going to a war has been in a long-term relationship, which means that he has feelings after all. Nope, Hunter Nazi Clarington is their pal. Their shock is because how is that at his first step out of the closet he gets a hell of a nice piece of ass?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Friends Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Originally posted on tumblr. This one was actually pretty popular.

James stared in awe.

 **Hunter R. Clarington** was  _in a relationship_.

No. That wasn’t right. There was no way that was right.

Looking around the library he called out, “Sam. Nathan. Come here.” 

The two males in question got up from the table where they were studying at and walked over.

"What?" one of them asked.

"Have you seen this?" he asked and motioned to the screen, his eyes going back to the status update.

Nathan sighed and looked over his friend’s shoulder. “No way,” he said in disbelief as he read the line, again and again.

"Hunter Slave-Driving-Drill-Sargent Clarington is," Sam said in equal amazement, "in a relationship? Who the fuck with?"

James quickly clicked on Hunter’s name and was taken to his profile where the update remained at the top of his timeline and in his info box though now there were a few ‘likes’ and even a couple of comments.

 **Jeff M Sterling:** About time! When is the wedding?

 **Nick C Duval:** We should throw a party! In honor of the man who tamed the beast. :P

 **Thad L Harwood:** Flint you owe me 10 bucks! Pay up man!!

"There has to be some mistake. Late April fools joke or something," Sam said shaking his head. "There is no way Clarington could be in a relationship. He’s been there like what, 6 months?"

"Boy works fast apparently," Nathan said with a smirk. "God I wonder what she looks like. I bet she’s pretty, like, smoking hot gorgeous. And she goes to that all girls school too, she has to!"

"God this is so bizarre." 

James clicked on ‘photos’ and began scrolling through Hunter’s tags. “She has to be here. They have to have one picture together right?” he asked frowning when he saw no sign of a girl in any of the numerous ‘new’ pictures of Hunter.

"Go back. Maybe it’s updated to say who she is." 

James clicked back and sure enough, the was an update.

 **Hunter R. Clarington** is _in a relationship_  with **Sebastian J Smythe**.

"That - that’s a dude’s name!"

James clicked on Sebastian’s name and his jaw dropped as it loaded to what little he could see, not being friends with the male.

"He’s hot!" Sam cried. "Of course fucking Clarington waltzes out of the damn closet and lands a hot guy right off the bat!"

Nathan nodded and said, “How the fuck is this fair?” He shoved James’ hand away and clicked back to Hunter’s page where it had updated with a picture Hunter was tagged in by Sebastian Smythe. It was a selfie, with Sebastian leaning back on Hunter who looked to have been nuzzling Sebastian who had the biggest smile on his face, his eyes closed and his head leaning towards Hunter.

"Good fucking riddance," Sam said with a sigh, "maybe I can finally land a date with Bethany since Hunter is off the market and out of the competition."

James shook his head before typing out “Congrats dude!” and hitting enter. 

Wow.

Some guys really did have all the luck.

END.


End file.
